ThunderClan's Newest Warrior: Weeping Willows
by Pebble That Shines
Summary: What happens when a Warrior fan gets trapped in the Warriors Universe? Will she ever see her family again or will she want to see her family again after everything she will go through? Read to find out. Rating might change. (cover image by me)


Hi **peoples! Your probably wondering why I deleted 'Thunderclan's newest warrior'. Well let's just say I was rushing it too much and Willow was a bit of a Mary-Sue. FYI I'm changing my writing style a little and Willow's appearance. So enough talking, I need to start writing.**

* * *

 **(April's POV, first person)**

 **Chapter 1: Where am I?**

"Is she dead?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm not sure, Hollypaw. I think Fernpaw might be right..."

"Look, she's breathing, Sorrelpaw!"

I groggily opened my eyes, "Ash?"

Three young cats jumped back in surprise when they heard my mew. _Wait? Cats, meow? Holly paw, Fern_ _paw, Sorrel paw? What's going on?_

"Your awake!" A black she-cat I guessed was Hollypaw meowed.

Hollypaw then added, "Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw thought you were dead!"

"Dead," I echoed.

"Hollypaw?"

I heard a male voice call through the bushes. Suddenly I felt scents bath my tongue. A fluffy white tom came from a bush.

"Were were you? When you and your littermates went hunting on your own I expected you to come bac-" the tom shut is mouth when he saw me.

"Who is this," he asked, staring at me in suspicion. My skin-wait fur? Never mind. my skin-underneath this fur-felt tingly as I lay there on my back. This all began this afternoon...

 **~~Flash Back~~**

"You're back early."

"I don't have gymnastics on Mondays, remember?"

I just got back from school and now I'm talking to my mom. She trusts me to walk to school then gymnastics as long as I was with my friend, Ash.

"Where is Ash, anyway," mom asked.

"He had to study," I replied.

Me and Ash had been friends for years, mainly because we are neighbors. We both went to the same middle school so we got out at around the same time. Ash is tall with cream colored skin. He has short black hair that reaches to the bottom of his ears. His favorite color is gray and sometimes he just doesn't understand my likings for the greatest book series of all time, Warriors.

I then grasped the Warriors book 'Bramblestar's Storm' and went into my room to read it. I hopped onto my bed, my sheets are purple with black and white stripes. This was the 3rd time this week I was reading Bramblestar's Storm and I always couldn't help but feel sorry for Dovewing. I shook my head, how could I feel sorry for a fictional cat that I had never met? I opened the book and started reading.

After about 10 minutes I got bored and tossed the book away. It landed with a hard _thump_ on my carpet. I sighed then looked at my dresser and saw my sketch book. I eyed it carefully and then got off my bed and grabbed my sketch book. I stared at it, the cover of it had rainbow bubbles scattered randomly.

I took the pencil that was left inside it and jumped onto my bed. I landed on my stomach and flipped through the pages of the sketch book until I reached a blank page. Then I started sketching my OC into it. the OC was a small cream she-cat with brown ears, tail-tip, paws, and the bridge of her pink nose. She also had brown eyes, the same color as mine.

By the time I was done 30 minutes had gone by and mom was calling me. I made my way to the front door and was surprised to see Ash.

"I thought you were studying," I asked.

He didn't say anything, he just signaled me to follow him with is hands. I put on my boots and hoodie, told mom I was leaving then followed him outside. I shivered then zipped my hoodie as far as it could go. I lost track of time but after what felt like a mile of walking we were in a forest. Suddenly Ash got exited.

"Come on! Your as slow as a slug," Ash complained then added, "I need to show you something, April."

I sigh and start running after Ash.

"What's _SO_ important, Ash?"

I followed him through the forest, snow crunching under my boots. What Ash was showing me better be good. After about 10 minutes of walking I see a frozen lake through the leafless trees. We quickly run to the glittering ice.

Ash stared at the lake and said, "this is what's ' _SO_ important'."

"Wow," I breathed.

I got on my knees and touched the ice with my hands. _I wonder if it is completely frozen,_ I thought. Then I saw Ash start walking on the ice in front of me.

"What do you think your doing?" I ask in utter disbelieve.

As if he didn't here me, Ash continued walking. _Well Ash, if you fall in and freeze to death don't blame me._

"Hey April, I think it can hold our weight."

"I don't think so," I muttered, starring at my boots. "Also, we don't have ice skates."

"Who needs ice skates? Are you too much of a scaredy cat?"

I huffed in annoyance, "cats don't get scared, they're wise enough to know when ice is save or not."

Ash just rolled his gray eyes. His true eye color is brown but he liked to wear contacs because glasses made him look like a 'nerd'. Ash was 14 years old, 2 years older than me but he acted as if he were 10 years old.

"You think that because you read that baby book 'Warriors'."

I growled at him but he showed no signs he had heard.

"That book series turned you into a _wimp_. Your too scared to even go on ice! What, does baby need a bottle? A bottle of milk like those cats?"

"Shut up!"

"What a baby! Like a little weeping willow. Hey, Willow any day now!"

That was the last straw. They had bickered before but Ash had never called me that. Ash has only call me that when he was joking but never like that. The reason I hate that name so much is because when I was 7 years Ash was dared to climb a willow. It was a small one and when a was half way in it I started to get scared and I overreacted.

So my mom had to come and get me even though I could have easily jumped to the ground. So hence Ash giving me the nickname 'Willow'. After Ash got the hint that I hated that name he only called be that to playfully tease me.

"Fine! I'll go on the ice!"

Then I stomped to Ash, who was now in the middle of the frozen lake. He then burst into laughter as I clumsily tried to get to him. My face turned red.

"Ok, I'm here you happy now," I said, aware that my face was burning.

Ash stared at me then said, "Yes, yes I am... _Willow_."

I just stared at him with disbelieve, annoyance, and anger. I was about to kick him when I heard a loud splintering noise underneath me. Me and Ash stared at each other and we both knew what was happening, _the ice is breaking!_ Ash slowly backed away but I was rooted to the ground with fear. When I finally came back to my senses I tried to walk backwards but heard another cracking noise. I stared at Ash, his eyes were as wide as moons and he looked frozen in place.

" _Help_ ," my voice was barely a whisper.

When Ash tried to slide to me there was another sharp crack. Suddenly my legs started to wobble, as if it couldn't support my legs any longer. Then Ash took a short step closer to me and started moving toward me. Before I could grab his hand I heard another cracking sound then I felt myself falling through the thin sheets of ice.

"April!" Was all I heard before falling into the freezing water.

I felt a hand grasp my arm but it slipped off. Stunned, I felt myself sinking to the bottom. Then I tried to swim to the top but I forgot were the hole was. I desperately searched for the hole, my lungs aching.

I kicked with all my strength and I soon reached ice. I punched the ice hoping it would be enough. Now I had to force myself not to try to breath. Then I spotted light and swam toward it with black spots started to block my vision. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and everything went black...

 **(End Of Flash Back)**

Now the tom was starring at me impatiently. _I need to think of a name! Eagle, Rose, Shimmer, Birdy? What do I even look like?_

"Ummm my name is... Willow," I said thoughtfully, but not thoughtfully enough.

Stupid! I just gave them my embarrassing nickname! And now that's what these cats are going to call me for as long as I stay here. Great.

* * *

 **Done! Reviews make me write faster by the way. But don't and I mean do not leave a nice review if you don't mean it. I don't want your** _ **pity.**_ **Sorry for any mistakes, I'm using my brother's WII U game pad because I can't use our(by our I mean my family's)lap top because the other won't charge and my mom doesn't want me using it just in case that one breaks. So yah, that was a mouth full. Speaking of mouth fulls...** **Cookies! (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
